


The shower

by Charlylii (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Charlylii
Summary: I wrote this in 2013 and it‘s horrible i‘m Sorry





	The shower

„When she opens her arms and holds you close tonight, it just don't feel right. Cause I can love you more than this...” Niall stood under the shower crying and singing. How I knew he was crying? Well I've known him for three years now. I know how his voice sounds when he is crying. I've been in love with him for two and a half years now, what do you expect? Niall is just so perfect, unlike me, I'm ugly. But why was Niall crying? I'll ask him when he leaves the shower, as long as he isn't out I'll just watch some TV.

(Third Person View)

Louis sat on the couch, concentrated on the television. Trying to get his mind off of Niall. Niall finished his shower and slowly walked into his room, hoping Louis wouldn't realize he left the shower, Louis didn't. Niall quickly pulled on some sweatpants and a pullover. He face planted onto his bed and cried more. He didn't hear his door open and close again, only when the bed dipped down, he realized somebody had entered his room. Louis was the only one is their shared flat so it could only be the Doncaster lad.   
“What do you want, Louis?” he asked. Louis laid his hand on Nialls back, since he was still lying face down on the bed.   
“Are you okay, mate?” Mate, this word stung in both of their hearts, in Louis' because he wanted Niall to be more than just his mate and same went for Niall.   
“Is there somebody on your mind, Nialler?” Louis asked, hoping, if there was, it was him. Niall sat up and nodded. Louis wiped away the stray tears, that were still stuck on the younger boy's face. Niall nodded again, “Tell me about her!”   
“He,” Louis heart skipped a beat, “is perfect.” Louis heart stopped, it was probably Harry, Harry is perfect, unlike himself.   
“His eyes, I get lost in them every time I look into them. His lips look so kissable and every time I see him I have to hold back to not jump him on the spot. I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid he will hate me!”   
“Call him and just tell him!” Louis was hurting, while saying that, but he wanted Niall to be happy, “I'll leave so you can call him in private.”   
Niall looked after Louis, as he left. He did as Louis told him to and pulled out his phone and went to his contacts. He went to 'M' and clicked on the contact 'My Wonderwall' and called. He heard Louis phone ring in the livingroom. Niall had blocked his number so Louis didn't know who was calling.   
“Hello?”   
“I love you!” Niall blurted out. Louis was startled, Niall loved HIM! Louis stormed into Nialls room and hung up the phone.   
“You what?” Louis was shocked.   
“I knew you'd hate me! That's why I didn't want to tell you.”  
“I'd never be able to hate you! I...I love you to!”  
“You love me too?” Louis crashed their lips together.  
“Will you be my boyfriend?” Niall nodded his head eagerly. Now their lives were perfect.


End file.
